Wander (Main protagonist)
Wander is an optimistic, nomadic interstellar feller whose sole purpose in life is to be and help others to be happy. Personality Optimism Wander has a very friendly, kind-hearted personality, though some find his boundless energy and optimism to be annoying. He is also somewhat flighty and easily distracted, but always well-meaning, with a very strong moral center. Though he can be naïve, Wander is shown to be very witty and clever when he needs to be, capable of problem-solving on the spot, and outsmarting his adversaries with little effort. Wander likes everyone he meets and always sees the good in people rather than the bad. Wander aspires to explore different worlds, try new things, and help people have fun and live free, often clashing against the tyrannical aspirations of Lord Hater and his army of Watchdogs' evil reign. Wander likes making people happy and jumps at the chance to help anyone out whenever he can. He and his best friend Sylvia travel leisurely all throughout the galaxy, often getting themselves into many exciting and dangerous situations. Temper Despite Wander's very easygoing nature, there have been times where he has been pushed to his limits. For instance, he had trouble containing his self-control when his curiosity was peaked by the unknown contents of a box he was not supposed to open in "The Box". Wander is also completely unable to stop himself from helping out whenever he can, even when the help is not really wanted or needed, suggesting his need to help others is being driven by a sense of compulsion. Wander prides himself in being one of the most well-traveled people in the universe, and it is a topic he has been known to get competitive over. Competitiveness Skills and Abilities Stamina Wander has boundless energy and can move very quickly. One example is during his chase with Lord Hater in "The Picnic" when he ran so fast he ended up running over him. Orbble juice Wander uses Orbble Juice which allows him and Sylvia to breathe and fly in space. Hat Wander's hat contains lots of useful items, though it is known to only give the user what they need, as opposed to what they actually want. Musical talent Wander is known to have a really good talent in music. He has an excellent singing voice and occasionally breaks into song in many episodes. He is talented on the banjo, which he is most seen playing. He can also play the kazoo, drums, and guitar as shown in "The Greatest", "The Birthday Boy", "The Tourist", and the animatic for "The Prisoner". Relationships Main Sylvia Wander and Sylvia are inseparable friends and travelling companions, roaming across the universe together. They know each other very well and are accepting of each other's strengths and weaknesses, each going out to help the other. Others Trudi Traveler In "The Tourist", Wander befriends Trudi and is astounded to how many places she's been to. It's unknown how they met, but they did meet each other sometime before the events of the episode started. When Trudi mentions the "flooshy slooshy sloosh", something Wander didn't see, he insisted on visiting it, which stopped his vacation with Sylvia on Ziziks. After going there, Wander became competitive and was determined to visit every place Trudi went to. After visiting several planets, Trudi challenges him to a race to Planet Pharphlung, and he abandons Sylvia to do so. However in the middle of the race, Wander witnesses the birth of a star and is left behind by Trudi, and he realizes what he has been up to. He abandons the race and goes back to Sylvia to apologize, leaving Trudi and her clones to look for him. It's unknown of their relationship as of this point. International Voices Gallery Trivia *The creator, Craig McCracken's very first sketch of Wander was drawn in 2007. In this sketch, he had more fur on his body, wore a different looking hat and held a staff. *Jack McBrayer, the person who voices Wander, also voices Fix-It Felix, Jr. from the movie Wreck-it Ralph, Irving Du Bois from the show Phineas and Ferb, and had the Carnival Barker and the Tourist Father in Despicable Me. **In addition, Jack McBrayer's voice as Wander is nearly identical to the one he used for Fix-it Felix Jr. *Wander is also based off of a green character from Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, one of McCracken's former shows. *Wander is attracted to small red lasers like a cat shown in "The Prisoner". *Wander's trademark hat closely resembles Goofy's hat. *Wander is ambidextrous as shown in "The Egg" when he played the banjo with both hands. *He is a bit too obsessed with helping others, and will even have panic attacks when not helping for too long a period of time ("The Fugitives") or making too many bad deeds ("The Ball"). *Wander's name is based on the verb of the same name, which is a term for exploring, moving or turning. *In "The Fugitives", it's said that Wander doesn't know what a uvula is and refers to it as "the dangly thing in my mouth". *Other names for Wander are: "The Friendliest Face In Outer Space," "Wild Wooly Wander," and "The Furry Lolipop". *Wander bears personality traits very similar to Flapjack from The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack. *He uses his hat as a sleeping bag as shown in "The Prisoner", "The Lonely Planet," and "The Night." *In "The Bad Guy", he wore a fake mustache and pretended to be a villain, whom he calls himself "Wild Wooly Wander". *The episode "The Egg" shows he is really good with caring for children. *"The Fugitives" states that helping others gives Wander a feeling that goes like this: #Starts down in his left toe #Rises up through his "guttyworks" (guts) #Makes his heart all warm and toasty #Floats up past his uvula (or, as he puts it, "the dangly thing in his mouth") #Ends at the top of his head *He can knit sweaters as shown in "The Pet". *He doesn't like jellyfish pie as revealed in "The Hat ". *He loves to sing and play his banjo. *Wander has gone crazy many times in "The Fugitives", "The Box", and "The Ball". *Wander can be easily be compared to Banjo from the Banjo-Kazooie series: they both play the banjo, help anyone in need, and though they mean well, they are occasionally naïve. *Wander speaks in a heavy Southern accent, and uses a lot of Southern vocabulary (eg: "Howdy, fellas!", "Hungry, little feller?", etc.). *In the sneak peek clip shown at Comic Con 2012, Wander had four hair strands on his head. In the series, he had three. *Wander has his own background music whenever he is seen, consisting of mainly Country, Vaudeville or Bluegrass. *He has some similarities to the Genie from Disney's 1992 film, Aladdin. * Wander is afraid of poisonous bugs. *Wander is a very heavy sleeper when he's tired. * It's been revealed in "The Lonely Planet" that Wander's politeness and honesty is sometimes mistaken for flirting. * "The Lonely Planet" also revealed that Wander likes pancakes, waffles, and blueberry pie. * Wander doesn't know the difference between fancy forks, as shown in "The Fancy Party" and, when in doubt, just uses his fingers. * Wander can balance a spoon in the middle of his face where his nose should be. * Wander likes to dance, as shown in "The Fancy Party." * Wander may be as strong as Sylvia in some aspects, because he ripped a door right out of a wall. * Wander knows how to do the Heimlich. * In Romanian, his name is "Hoinarul", which is an exact translation of "Wander". Quotes *"Hater! Is that you? It's me, WANDER!!!" *"Howdy, fellas! Folks call me Wander, and we really like your town!" *"WHAT'S YOUR NAME!?" *"Crazy, Huh?!?!" *"Mustard or Mayo, Mustard or Mayo?" *"I'll do it myself, with THE POWER OF LOVE!" *"A little lump of love will take the buck out of the bronco!" *"Look at you and your little hat! YOU ARE SO CUTE, I CAN'T STAND IT!!!" *"Later, Hater!" *"If you start down in the right path, you end up in the right place." *"Shut up, THERE'S A FOOD COURT?!" *"What an adorable little troll!" Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Protagonists Category:Humanoids Category:Male Characters